


The Chief of Staff's Day Off

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sabo gets pegged to respect women, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: No one has seen Sabo all day– everyone except Koala that is. It wouldn't hurt if he takes a day off with her, right?
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Chief of Staff's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I wrote this lightning fast after I finished my MarcoAce bunny play thing and I just wanted to write Sabo getting pegged (definitely inspired by [TwoBladeBae's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae) Saboala chapter in [The Revolutionary Report](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307094/chapters/50212967). Please read it and the rest of his work because he deserves some love! Thank you Jake for taking a look at this before posting too!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Koala.” 

She looks up from her stack of papers. “Oh, Hack. Is something wrong?”

He frowns. “Have you seen Sabo? No one’s been able to get a hold of him since this morning.” It’s a reasonable concern, after all. Sabo is their Chief of Staff– not to mention that he has a tendency to attract trouble like no one’s business. 

Koala shakes her head. “I brought him lunch earlier, but I haven’t seen him since then.” She holds up her papers. “I was just about to drop these off in his room, so I can take a look around for him if you’d like.”

Hack nods in acknowledgment. They go their separate ways. Of course, Koala’s words are a flat out lie. She knows exactly where Sabo was. It's just fun to leave him hanging for a while.

When she arrives in his room, it’s empty, as she expects. The bed is still unmade, and there are books open on the desk. She hadn’t given him a chance to clean up earlier, but she doesn’t see the harm in tidying up a bit. Sabo works hard and deserves nice gestures every now and then, even if it’s a little thing.

Koala returns the books to the shelf (ensuring they are in the proper order Sabo kept them), retrieves fresh bedsheets from the laundry room, and even fluffs the pillows for good measure. It takes her a while to make sure things are in the proper place, but it would be a good surprise for Sabo when he returns to his room.

Though if she got her way, he probably won’t see it until tomorrow. 

“I’ve kept him waiting long enough, haven’t I?” Koala muses to herself. She shuts the door behind her and makes her way down the hall. Her room is on the other side of the dorms, but she’s used to the walk by now.

Thankfully, no one is around when she enters her room. She decides not to be discreet at all, opening the door wide.

Oh, how pretty Sabo looks on her bed.

The sight would have made anyone blush: Sabo is naked except for a navy blue collar and a matching pair of bunny ears. His hands— still gloved— are cuffed behind his back— the bed creaking as he rides the dildo the Koala had stuck in him earlier. 

He whines, but the sound is muffled by the ball gag. Can’t have anyone around hearing his pretty noises after all.

“Don’t worry, Sabo. No one’s gonna see you like this.” Koala steps aside to show the empty hallway behind her, but she knows this only riles him up more. Finally, she closes the door. Sabo seems to relax at this, but he stills on his toy too.

“Did I say you could stop moving, bunny?” Koala says.

Sabo’s eyes widen. He frantically shakes his head. He’s sweating so much that his hair sticks to his forehead. Koala makes a mental note to replace the bedsheets here too later. 

“Why don’t you get to work then, Chief?” It’s always so fun to keep him like this, sweaty and desperate. He makes the loveliest faces and sounds, even when muffled by his favorite ball gag. 

Koala takes her chair from her desk and spins it around to face the bed. Sabo watches her intently as she makes a show out of removing her clothing. She starts with her shoes and stockings, moving on to pull off her underwear. Finally, she unbuttons her shirt to expose her bra, but she keeps it on as she makes her way to the bed.

She stands up in front of him, admiring the way he looks up at her. “If I unbuckle you, will you make that mouth of yours useful for me, Chief?”

Sabo nods. Koala swears that she hears something that sounds like a whimper. Her suspicions are only confirmed when she undoes the gag. Sabo lets out a choked moan. This isn’t the first time that Koala has made him hold back, so he knows better than to scream when they are in the dorms. Where Koala’s room is located, sound travels (they don’t have the same luxury of privacy that they have in Sabo’s room). 

She moves closer and doesn’t even have to give him a command before Sabo laps his tongue over her folds. He drinks like he's absolutely parched, which isn’t too far off the mark considering how much he drools around his gag when they do this. She tries to stop her legs from shaking when Sabo sucks on her clit. He’s very good at this. Koala trained him well after all.

This isn’t about her though. It’s just fun to remind him who’s in charge. 

Sabo is still flicking his tongue when Koala moves back. Koala tips Sabo’s head up with a gloved finger. He looks dazed, tongue lolled out of his mouth with a smile on his face. They haven’t even gotten to the fun part and he was already a mess.

“Are you ready, Chief?” Koala asks. 

“Y-yeah,” Sabo says. His voice trembles.

“Safeword?”

“Sky.”

Koala reaches for the strap-on. It’s a brand new toy. They did a favor for the shopkeeper of a specialty store awhile back. The man had been so grateful that he provided them with a discount. She couldn’t pass up the chance to buy a nice toy like this at such a good price.

Sabo watches her intently as she puts it on. It’s bigger than the dildo inside of Sabo’s ass right now. He salivates again, making even more of a mess.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Koala presses it against his face. “It has a special little function too.” She takes the remote and turns on the lowest setting for just a moment, so Sabo can feel the way that it vibrates. 

His Adam's Apple bobs as he swallows. “Are… are you trying to kill me, Koala?”

“I can take care of you when you lose your mind from this, Chief.” Her words are shameless, but it makes Sabo’s cheeks somehow redder. Worth it. “Come on. I know you know how to use that mouth of yours.”

Sabo obeys by closing his lips around the dildo and starts bobbing his head up and down on it. Koala is always impressed by how deep he can take it without gagging. He needs to get it nice and wet for when she fucks his ass into next week (but of course, they still use plenty of lube). She wonders if he can take the whole thing, but she also knows that he’s been such a good boy. He hasn’t cum all day, and he deserves his reward.

Koala brushes his hair out of his face and Sabo pulls back, panting for air. Then, she takes the key, which she had tucked in her bra, and kneels next to Sabo, reaching around to unlock the cuffs. Sabo knows what to do immediately. 

He turns around and bends over for her, showing off how his ass clenches around his toy. He reaches for the dildo and pulls every inch of it out of his ass ever so slowly. It’s bright orange and looks like a carrot, thicker at the base, and tapering in on the top. It’s perfect for when they play like this. He’s so good for her as a bunny. His empty hole twitching around nothing is quite a delicious sight. She’s so busy watching him that she gets lube on the sheets as she pours it over the strap-on. 

She taps the tip on Sabo’s ass. It’s rather heavy, but it’s not surprising considering its size. “Beg for it, Chief.”

“Fuck me.”

“Exactly who am I fucking?” Koala grins at the way he whines when she teases the tip in and pulls it back out.

Sabo wiggles as he spreads his cheeks apart. “Fuck your bunny!”

Even though Sabo is so, so needy and definitely deserves the reward of a proper fucking, Koala keeps it slow. The pace lets Sabo feel every thick inch as she pushes in. She toys with the vibration settings too, pushing the slider up and down. Sabo shudders from the sensations and tries to buck back to drive her deeper inside, but Koala keeps him in place with a hand against his lower back.

“You know you have to beg if you want something, Chief,” Koala says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Koala, please!” he screams like he doesn’t even care about being heard. “Wreck me!”

“Happy to help, Chief!” She snaps her hips forward and drives the rest of the strap-on in, cranking the vibration setting up to the max. She relishes in Sabo’s shout of surprise, but she keeps a rough pace. “Put your hands on the headboard."

As soon as he follows her demand, Koala threads her fingers through his hair and yanks his head up (she’s careful not to knock his bunny ear headband off). She wants to see his face now, but this position is just too fun. She can see the way his hole stretches around her toy and even spank him if he really wants it. 

“Right there, right there," Sabo chants breathlessly. It's likely the only thing keeping him sane, but Koala rather enjoys fucking his brains out. 

“I wish I could breed you properly.” It would be such a pretty sight to see Sabo like that. “What if I buy one of those toys with a tube in it so I can fill you with fake cum?” Koala suggests, listening for Sabo’s reaction. Much to her pleasure, he moans, and it’s a loud moan too. “You’d be such a mess, but you’d be so wet that I could just keep fucking you over and over until you pass out. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Yeah– ah!”

Koala knows that he’s close. She’s kept him tied up all day without release. He held back even without a cock ring. “I’m so proud of you, Chief.” She purrs, reaching around his torso to touch his dick with a gloved hand. “You can let go now.”

It only takes one stroke for Sabo to cum over her hand and onto the sheets. They always make a mess when they do this, but Koala can hardly bring herself to mind it (they have the option of sleeping in Sabo’s room if laundry takes too long anyway). 

Sabo is practically boneless. Koala lowers his head back onto the pillow before she lets go of his hair and pulls out, switching the vibrations off. They had set another toy to the side earlier. She grabs it. It’s the finishing touch to their play: a nice fluffy, bunny tail plug that will keep Sabo’s greedy ass filled. 

“Good bunny, Chief,” Koala praises, patting his butt gently. He’s making that pretty, dazed expression again. “It’s almost dinnertime. Can you keep it in while we eat?”

He doesn’t move, but he makes eye contact with her and nods, a smile on his face.

Koala helps him sit up. 

“I love you so much, Koala,” Sabo says. The smile he wears is his genuinely joyful one (as opposed to his fucked-silly one). “Thank you for doing this.”

“Well, someone has to take care of you, dummy. You need to take more breaks.” She leans forward and pecks a kiss against his nose. They share a quick giggle as they exchange little kisses. “Now stand up. I’ll help you get dressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saboala is fun. Maybe I'll write more in the future. Was this TOO much? idk let me know lmao. Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> If you want to hear my fun thoughts while I'm writing or coming up with ideas follow me on twitter or on my nsfw twitter (which you can find through my twitter lol).
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)   
>  [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
